drbobfandomcom-20200214-history
Women in the Church
Women shouldn't be in positions of authority over men in the church. Men are to be the spiritual and family leaders that God appointed them to be in the Garden of Eden. The two are still equal, neither is more important than the other; their roles are simply different. 'Treatment of Women' Jesus was way ahead of his time in his treatment of women. *In a day when a man couldn't speak to a woman unless he was related to her, Jesus went out of his way to speak to women, to teach them, and then encourage them to teach others (See the story of the Samaritan woman at the well, for instance.) *When women were supposed to be serving men, Jesus invited them to join him and the men. (See Mary and Martha.) *When women were excluded from events, Jesus invited them into his inner circle (The Bible repeatedly mentions that Jesus, his disciples, and "several women" were present as he taught.) *Jesus called one woman a "daughter of Abraham," a term not used before, and which equated the woman in importance with a "son of Abraham," a true Jew. Jesus' ideas about equality are still radical; we haven't reached the level of equality that he demonstrated, even today. 'Wives Being Submissive' : "Wives, submit to your husbands, as is fitting in the Lord. Husbands, love your wives and do not be harsh with them." - Colossians 3:18-19 When this verse is used to support women should be submissive to their husbands, it is usually quoted out of context. The verse says wives are to submit to their husbands, but then picks up the same idea from the same author which includes the rest of the thought that says that husbands are to love their wives and care for them, as Christ loves and cares for the church. 'Women Preaching ' : “A woman should learn in quietness and full submission.I do not permit a woman to teach or to have authority over a man; she must be silent. For Adam was formed first, then Eve. And Adam was not the one deceived; it was the woman who was deceived and became a sinner.But women will be saved through childbearing—if they continue in faith, love and holiness with propriety.” – 1 Timothy 2:11-15 While Paul wrote that there is neither male nor female in Jesus Christ, he means to say that we're all loved equally by Christ and we all have equal access to God. That doesn't free us from the original roles in which God placed us, however. Look to Jesus for guidance. Jesus was the first women's libber. He repeatedly treated women as if they were the equals of men. But he also made only men his Apostles. Women are just different than men. They are better at some things, and worse than men at others. The verse means that women shouldn't be in positions of authority over men in the church. Men are to be the spiritual and family leaders that God appointed them to be in the Garden of Eden. The two are still equal. Neither is more important than the other. Their roles are simply different. It’s not a popular viewpoint today, but that's the only view that's possible if we take the sum of Biblical teaching on the matter. 'Being Silent in Church' : “Women should remain silent in the churches. They are not allowed to speak, but must be in submission, as the Law says.If they want to inquire about something, they should ask their own husbands at home; for it is disgraceful for a woman to speak in the church.” – 1 Corinthians 14:34-35 This passage comes right in the middle of a treatise on tongues. It is clear that verses 34 and 35 refer to speaking in tongues. Tongues are a spiritual gift which was given just for a time, and it was given for the purpose of spreading the gospel to speakers of other languages. Paul is saying here that that gift should be practiced by men only. Verification of this comes from Jesus himself. When he met the Samaritan woman at the well, Jesus amazed her, and then immediately sent her to tell of him to other townspeople. Scripture says that many were saved, as a result. If letting women share the gospel is good enough for Jesus, then Paul could hardly have any objection to it. So it's clear that this verse represents the gift of tongues only. 'Women Covering their Heads to Pray' : "Now I want you to realize that the head of every man is Christ, and the head of the woman is man, and the head of Christ is God. Every man who prays or prophesies with his head covered dishonors his head. And every woman who prays or prophesies with her head uncovered dishonors her head—it is just as though her head were shaved. If a woman does not cover her head, she should have her hair cut off; and if it is a disgrace for a woman to have her hair cut or shaved off, she should cover her head." - 1 Corinthians 11:3-6 What the verse is saying is that a woman shouldn't have short hair; her long hair is a credit to her, and her short hair is a disgrace. In the early days of Christianity, there were many pagans that followed Greek beliefs. There were many women who were priestesses of the various false Greek gods who shaved their heads as a sign of their devotion. Paul wrote to the Christians who were influenced by these women, saying that a woman should have her head covered when worshiping or praying. A pagan priestess can't also be a Christian, and Christian woman shouldn't emulate those pagan followers. Paul was attempting to eliminate confusion, not isolate women in a burka. The verse is also saying that there's no shame in a man having a bare head, however, and that he shouldn't wear a head covering when praying. 'Related Topics' *Bible *Christianity *Church *Context *Fundamentalist Category:Dr. Bobisms